I'll See You Again
by nsk-emerald
Summary: *To those who haven't read/seen Deathly Hallows: DH Spoilers!*   Though his twin is gone, George is sure he'll see him again. And he does. A delayed tribute to two of my favourite characters. Two-shot, songfic, post-DH. Please read and review!
1. I'll See You Again

**A/N: **I know I'm late. I had this idea in my head since I read the book for the first time, but my writing skills were never too good then. And when I watched the movie a few weeks ago (I watched it twice. Baha.), I just couldn't stop myself. It took me a few weeks to settle some of the issues in my life (the main one being school), and there. I managed to get this written before I got off my inspirational-high. Read and review! I apologise for any grammatical errors or incorrect sentence structures. This fic isn't beta-ed. I tried my best. No flames, constructive criticisms are welcome. Don't forget to leave a review! Oh, and do listen to the song. I'll See You Again by Westlife (I love them). It's a really emotional song, just a warning.

**I'll See You Again**

_**Summary:**_**_ Though his twin was gone, George was sure he'll see him again. And he does. A delayed tribute to two of my favourite characters. Possible two-shot, post Deathly Hallows, songfic, please read and review._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise, the characters belong to the lovely JKR. And I do not own the song either. 'I'll See You Again" is a song sung by Westlife.**

* * *

><p>Denial. The best way to shut everyone out. The best way to shut the truth out. The best way to keep believing that his twin will poke his head through the room they used to share at The Burrow, and smack him hard on the head for not trying to complete their latest product. But no, he wasn't going to do that. Fred was never going to smack George across his head, Fred was never going to bicker with George over a silly mistake in their product, he was never going to be right beside George to finish his sentences and mess. Because Fred Weasley was dead.<p>

George, even two weeks after the battle, was having a hard time coping with his brother's -no, his _twin's_- death. It was too abrupt. They were born together. So it was natural that they should die together, right? Or at least, live a life full of pranks and jokes together, for another 80 more years. But Fred was so cruelly killed, and now George is so cruelly separated from the only human being who knew him inside out.

"George? Come on, m'boy. It's time", he heard his father call from the doorway, and George looked up from where he was sitting on Fred's bed. The man standing at the door, he looked older than ever now. His son's death had taken a bad toll on him, but even then, Arthur Weasley had stayed strong for the sake of his wife and his children. Sometimes, George wished he could be as strong as his father. Unfortunately, he hadn't put on a tough front. He hadn't cried, no, but he couldn't speak to anyone either. It was like as if he has retreated so deep into himself, that he'd never be able to smile or talk again.

Nevertheless, George got up and slowly made his way to the open field behind The Burrow together with his father, to pay his last respect to Fred. He had a speech to deliver, and he hoped he wouldn't break down. Not too hard, at least. Fred would be disappointed beyond believe.

George sat at the front row together with the other redheads, listening to everything the people who went up had to say about his twin. He couldn't help but let out a quiet, bitter laugh at one point. Fred was known as nothing but trouble when he lived. And now, he was 'the hero who died fighting for the betterment of this Wizarding World'. If Fred was hearing this, Merlin, he would be laughing his arse of right now. When he was called to give his last speech for his brother, George stood up gingerly and walked slowly to the podium.

"Good morning to everyone who have gathered here today to pay your respects to my beloved brother. I can't begin to express the gratitude my family and I feel for having all of you here, to be part of our little goodbye to Fred. Thank you", he started, looking into every single sombre faces seated before him. Most of them were surprised George was talking like this; he was George Weasley. He was never polite. But he knew he had to thank these people, because it meant a great deal to him that they were here for the Weasleys.

"Fred Weasley, to those of you who haven't realised it yet, is my twin. I look like him. Well, more like he looks like me. We still haven't ended our debate as to who's the older one", he chuckled, and the others chuckled along with him.

When they had settled into a solemn mood once again, George continued to the much more emotional, heartfelt part of his speech. "I just wanted to say that..Fred was my greatest strength. Throughout these nineteen years of my life, he was the one constant who had been with me through everything, and still stuck by my side. Till the very end", his voice broke a little but he valiantly went on. He can't stop now.

_Always you will be part of me  
>And I will forever feel your strength<br>When I need it most  
>You're gone now, gone but not forgotten<br>I can't say this to your face  
>But I know you hear<em>

"And he still will be my strength. I know he can't leave me just like that, we were too close for that. Twins, you see. He'll be watching every one of us, and he'll be right there to give us the strength we need. He always possessed great amount of optimism, much to my annoyance. Now you know why he always claimed that he was the better-looking one of us. He was a little _too_ optimistic", he said, which made the audience laugh softly once again.

_I'll see you again  
>You never really left<br>I feel you walk beside me  
>I know I'll see you again<em>

"Never think that Fred has left us for good, because I know he hasn't. He'll be right beside us, and he'll stay that way till we meet him again, whenever that happens. Even now. I know he's here; I _feel _it. Looks like the twin telepathy's still working", he grinned a little. "And he will probably be haunting me in my sleep if I never come up with new products for the shop we had started together."

_When I'm lost, _

_when I'm missing you like crazy  
>I tell myself I'm so blessed<br>To have had you in my life, my life_

"I've never truly appreciated his presence. Come to think of it, I never truly appreciated _anything_ except a good laugh and a fun prank. Preferably on Filch or Percy." Even with tears streaming down his cheeks, Percy glared at his brother from where he was seated. "But today, when I turn to my right and I see nothing but my own shadow, I feel ashamed to acknowledge the fact that I've failed to appreciate him. And so, I'd like to say that I must be the most blessed man to ever walk on this Earth to have had such a strong twin beside me all the time. Well, I still do, it's just that I can't see him. He's here. Right here", he turned to his right, smiling as if Fred was really there.

_I'll see you again  
>You never really left<br>I feel you walk beside me  
>I know I'll see you again<br>When I had the time to tell you  
>Never thought I'd live to see the day<br>When the words I should have said  
>Would come to haunt me<br>In my darkest hour I tell myself  
>I'll see you again<em>

George was already at the verge of breaking down. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. The tears were already there, welled up in his eyes, ready to cause a bloody flood. He even thought he could compete with his mother in heaving loud sobs; which was scary, given the fact that Molly Weasley is one hell of an emotional woman. Taking a deep breath, George continued on with the last part of his speech. "What I've been trying to say all this while, is that, Fred, I'm sorry. I never managed to appreciate you for who you truly were- still _are._ And I regret the fact that I never managed to tell you what I really feel, what I should have said before we went on our separate ways to finish off Snakehead's silly little puppets."

_I'll see you again  
>You never really left<br>I feel you walk beside me  
>I know I'll see you again <em>

George took an even bigger breath, this time a single tear making its way down his cheeks. "Fred, I love you. I love you so much. As a brother, of course", he was quick to add. "I always thought you'd tease me for being..you know, cheesy. But I can say this now. Because if I don't, I don't know when I'll ever be able to do so. I love you Fred, and I'm sorry I never managed to say a proper goodbye." He paused once again to wipe the tears that were now refusing to stop. He needed to complete this speech, or _he'd_ never feel complete. "Goodbye, mate. I'll miss you, I'll miss my twin, the brother who always knew what I was thinking even before I knew it. I hope you miss me too, because hey, I am _almost _as good as you, y'know." A few more laughs. "And I'll see you again. When my time's up, I'll be back up there with you, and we'll be, once again, the greatest pranksters next to only the Marauders. Or even better." He could hear his mother sobbing uncontrollably. He almost chuckled; his mother was never controllable, was she?

_I will see you again  
>I'll see you again<br>I miss you like crazy  
>You're gone but not forgotten<br>I'll never forget you  
>Someday I'll see you again<br>I feel you walk beside me  
>Never leave you, yeah<br>Gone but not forgotten  
>I feel you by my side<br>No this is not goodbye  
><em>

"This is for you, Fred. To make sure that you still remember me, remember all of us."

With that, he reached into the pocket of his cloak and fished out a pack of Wizard Weasley's Wheezes firework. Fred's favourite. George lit up the firework, which burst into the sky with the same vibrant colours and happiness that belonged to Fred's laughter. It lasted for about a good five minutes, and ended with something that was probably one of the truest words George would ever see in his life. "Fred Weasley: the prankster who lived, laughed, and loved." George smiled. Fred should like this spectacle. And George was contented. He turned to the coffin that now had Fred peacefully sleeping inside it (that's how George wanted to think of it as; a peaceful slumber), and smiled at him one last time. "Just you wait, mate. I'll see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *wipes tears* I don't know whether I made you emotional, but I'm tearing now. I guess it's because I'm listening to the same song. God it's so sad.

Aaanyway, please review. Nothing else makes my day more than an appreciation or constructive criticism. And sorry once again if there are any grammatical errors or horrifying sentence structures. This isn't beta-ed, and I've tried my best. I'm going to add one more chapter, if this chapter is well-liked, to actually complete the whole 'I'll see you again' thing. It'll be much happier, I guess. I'll try to upload it within two to three days. Hint: I'd be more motivated than ever if you review!

I sincerely hope that you liked this. Fred is one of my favourite characters, and so is George. And this is, as I've said before, my delayed tribute. R&R, you wonderful readers! ;)

_~nsk-emerald._


	2. Good to see you again, brother

**A/N**: So here's the last part of this two-shot. A brief look-back at George's life, and then the twins meet! Yay! I apologise in advance for any errors. And I'm not sure whether there's any specific timeline for birth of George's children. If there are, I'm ignoring it in this story. And please, please leave a review. I know many of you are favourite-ing this story, and thank you very much. If possible, do leave a review. But I'm still glad that you like this story. So without further ado, on to the long awaited meeting (I've been waiting long for this xD) between our favourite twins.

**Good to see you again, brother**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise, the characters belong to the lovely J..**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet morning. Well, maybe it wasn't. George couldn't really figure that out, because he was partially deaf on the ear that was still intact. The Healers mentioned something about the absence of another ear to balance things out...but George couldn't be bothered. He never was. As long as he had his family and friends near him and the shop running with booming business, he was happy. At least, as happy as he could be without his twin.<p>

It has been sixty years. Sixty years since that fateful night that George lost Fred, his twin. Sixty years of trying to move on from his death. George tried, he honestly did. But there was only so much that could be done to accept the fact that your twin had left the world before you. It was like as if a part of him, a huge chunk, was missing. And he never managed to get over Fred's death. Even after he got married, even after he had children. Fred was constantly there, with every move he made, every idea he came up with, every breath he took. Fred was present in everything.

George had married Angelina Johnson, Fred's ex-girlfriend. He was sure his brother wouldn't mind, since both Angelina and he were equally distraught after Fred's death. And when they sought each other for comfort, for solace, for the one hope that Fred was still with them, they had fallen in love. Five years after Fred's untimely demise, they had gotten married at The Burrow, in front of their friends and family, happy beyond believe. Even then, they missed Fred. George missed Fred. His best man was Ron, not Fred. Not that Ron was a horrible person, no. But he wasn't Fred.

And then, about a year and a half later, George became a father. The first time he held his son, the tiny miracle that he had created with Angelina, he felt pride surge through him like never before. It was his son, and George was going to make sure that he gave his son _everything_. But the one thing that struck him the most was the fact that his first son looked so much like Fred. Maybe because he took after his father, who was the twin of Fred after all. But George couldn't shake off the strong feeling that Fred was with him, physically, once again. He honestly couldn't. And so he named his son Fred Weasley II, and brought him up, along with his wife, with so much of love. Two years later, his daughter Roxanne was born and George felt that his family was complete when he held his little princess in his arms.

For sixty years, George lived through new additions, deaths, fights, reconciliation, happiness, sadness and love. And there was not a moment when Fred wasn't in his mind. Through his son, he saw Fred, because Fred Weasley II was just as cheeky and mischievous as his uncle. Together with his sister, the pair caused as much as trouble as the twins had. George couldn't have been prouder, and he knew that Fred, watching over them all, was just as proud of his niece and nephew. They grew up, became an excellent pair of witch and wizard, and had gotten married with their respective love of life.

All of this flashed through George's mind as he lay there, on his bed at the comfortable cottage that had been his home since he married Angelina. He could hear some shuffling, and in came his two children, beaming as usual. His two happy miracles.

"Hey, Dad", Fred smiled as he kneeled down next to his father, as his sister kneeled on the other side of the bed.

"Had a good night?", Roxanne asked him as she poured him a glass of water. Both of them made sure to talk loud enough for their father to hear them, and he did.

"As good as it could be without all the coughing, princess", George said in his croaky voice, coughing a little in the end. He was about to meet his end, and he knew it. His wife and children and even his two young grandchildren were trying to convince him that he wasn't going to die. But George knew. His time was up, and he needed to go. He wasn't complaining. He probably had the best life anyone could ask for. He had his family, his friends, and an exceptionally amazing joke shop that was now being run by his son. What else does he need? He need only to rest, and when he finally stops breathing, he'd fulfil his promise. He was going to see his twin, his brother. He was going to see Fred.

"Laura couldn't make it today Dad, Amy was throwing her tantrums as usual. She needed to stay back and control her", Fred explained to his father about the absence of his wife and daughter.

"And David isn't feeling well, so I asked Greg to stay back and watch over him for awhile", Roxanne smiled apologetically.

George waved his hand, as if to tell them it was nothing. "That's not a problem at all, kiddos. Just make sure the kids are fine", he smiled, before his coughing fit started again.

"_George Weasley!_ How many times have I told you not to talk too much!", he heard the voice he had grown to love so much over the years coming through the door. Angelina came waddling through the doorway. "You _never_ listen", she grumbled, which made George chuckled quietly at how much she reminded him of his mother in times like this. "I spoke two sentences, honey. That hardly counts as 'too much'", he pointed out once he was sure he could speak again. "Whatever", she muttered under breath and plopped down next to him with a sigh.

The four spent a good two hours chatting (not too much on George's part, though. Angelina made sure of that), before Fred and Roxanne got up to leave. "It's getting late, Dad, we'll come again tomorrow", Roxanne smiled, kissing her father's forehead.

"Yes, and we'll perhaps bring the kids along", Fred assured his father, and together, the siblings apparated.

Angelina sighed. "You should sleep too, sweetheart. Get some rest. Those two would be a handful when they visit tomorrow", she chuckled, referring to her two grandchildren. With a smile and a nod of agreement, George fell asleep with ease.

At about one in the morning, George felt it. His chest constricting, and a deadly coughing fit making its way up his throat. Angelina had woken up with a start and immediately called a Healer and her children over. The Healer made it about five minutes earlier than Fred and Roxanne did, and he checked up on George, who was wheezing badly. "I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley. He's breathing his last", the Healer told Angelina when he was done, who rushed to her husband's side, along with her children and their respective spouses and sleepy toddlers. George lay on the bed, looking up at them all with a smile on his face. This was exactly how he imagined it to be, his death. Surrounded by the people he loved, and who loved him back just as much. Unspoken goodbyes were exchanged as George continued to breathe his last. "I love you all. Very, very much. And please. Make it short, simple, and funny. With that firework ", he whispered to them, referring to his funeral, grinning a little. Only George Weasley would be able to let people know what he wanted for his own funeral in his deathbed.

When he felt his breathing becoming shallower, he looked at his wife, the woman who he loved with all his heart. "I'll be waiting. With Fred", he assured her. And with that, with a smile still visible on his face, with his hand in Angelina's, he peacefully slipped away from life.

* * *

><p>George felt the bright sunlight hitting his face mercilessly, and he opened one eye slowly to see where he was. He squinted through the brightness as he looked around him. "Where the bloody hell <em>am<em> I?", he mumbled to himself as his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness. He seemed to be in a really brightly-lit room. And it was white everywhere. So white that it pained his eyes to see the colour. Perhaps his mother had been here? Only she could make a room as clean as this. He slowly got up and stood on his feet, carefully looking around to make sure that this wasn't some kind of trap. But no, he couldn't see anyone as far as the whiteness stretched.

He started walking, and realised that something was different. Something was very, _very _different. He could walk without limping. He could walk without feeling immense pain in his knees. And above all, he could walk without wheezing. Boy, was he glad to be rid of that. He looked down at himself, and realised that he was wearing his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes robes. And he wasn't wrinkly. His skin was soft and firm, like it had been sixty years ago. "Looks like dying has its perks", he grinned as he walked on, now more cheerful as he whistled to himself. That was something that surprised him again. He could hear his own whistling. He wasn't deaf anymore! He officially loved being dead.

As he walked, he couldn't help but wonder whether this was the place he was meant to go. He knew that he was dead, but he wasn't sure where he was. Was it so hard to put up a sign saying 'Heaven' or 'Hell' or whatever this place was? He was getting impatient as he walked, and he was thinking that he was going around in circle. There was not a single form of indication as to where he was supposed to go. Just when he was about to give up and sit down on the floor and spend the rest of eternity there, he heard it. A voice. "Hello, George." No no, _his _voice. Fred.

"Fred?", he called out softly, almost timidly. What if he spoke too loud, and Fred's voice goes away? "Is it you, mate?"

"Of course it's me, you durf." There, George heard it again. he got up abruptly and looked around, eager to see the face that had haunted him every single day.

And then he saw him. Fred Weasley, wearing similar Weasley's Wizard Wheezes robes, was walking towards him with that same grin that George had missed more than anything in the universe. "George, my dear partner-in-crime. It has been long. Too long", he said cheerfully, with the grin still on his face as he stopped a few steps away from his brother.

"It's...it's really you." George knew that when he died, he'd see his brother. It had been a promise he had made to both Fred and himself all those years ago, after all. But that didn't mean that it made this moment any less surreal. "Fred, it's really you!", he exclaimed, his voice wavering as he closed the distance between them and engulfed him in a warm, tight hug. Fred hugged him back just as tightly, also having missed his brother in the afterlife. It was never the same without George.

"It's really me. I missed you, Georgie", he said, grinning as he used that nickname that George hated so much.

"Missed you too, Freddie", George shot back, chuckling as he pulled away. "Wow. I'm young again!"

"You most certainly are! Merlin, you were SO wrinkly moments ago", Fred told him, shaking his head.

George rolled his eyes. "Reckon I was still better-looking than you!"

"Aha, that's where you're wrong, dear brother. I may be optimistic, but I state the fact when I say I beat you in looks any day", Fred nodded.

George laughed. "So you did hear the speech! I knew it, I knew you were there. What do you think of my family?" He was eager to know what Fred though about his wife and children. They had so much of catching up to do.

"Perfection, George, perfection. I'm really proud of you", he smiled at his twin who lived the life Fred never got to live. And he was glad that George lived such a happy life. Because in a way, he had lived for the both of them. He had made up for Fred's lack of presence. "Angie, Fred II, Roxanne. You. All of you are perfect."

George's grin couldn't have gotten wider. His brother had been watching over them all this while, just as he'd hoped. Fred had been there for all of them, giving them strength when they needed. He knew it, Fred was never capable of leaving those he loved. He might have been a prankster, but when he loved, he loved with all of his heart. And his twin knew that too well. "And here I am, just as I promised. I saw you. I'm with you again", George told his brother, patting his shoulder fondly.

Fred nodded, laughing. "Yes, your blatant proclamation of love for me, heard that all, bro."

George turned a tad red. "I was grieving your death, you arse. I'm allowed to be emotional then, aren't I?", he retorted.

Fred laughed harder. "Relax. I know, mate, I know. And I love you too. As a brother!', he grinned as he, once again, hugged his brother.

"Good to know. And I'll love you, as long as you don't talk about my missing ear, it's been-", he stopped when his hand met flesh instead on an empty hole. "Holy shit! I'm no longer holey!"

"Finally! I don't have to withstand holey jokes anymore, Your Holeyness!", Fred chuckled as he threw his arms up in the air.

And then, with their arms around each others' shoulders, they walked on, Fred seeming to know where they were heading. Soon enough, they came to what seemed like a home. It looked so familiar... "The Burrow!", George exclaimed, when the tall and wooden house came into view. And right outside, at the door, stood Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur and Percy. All of them looking young, how he had remembered them to be sixty years ago. All of them were beaming at him, his mother holding her hands out as if to welcome him. George smiled a sincere smile. He was home, and he'd patiently wait for the day Angelina joined him here with their family once again.

He turned to look at his brother who was beaming just as brightly. "C'mon, we have work to do. First on the list: To become the greatest pranksters once again, definitely better than the Marauders", Fred told him.

George chuckled. He had missed him so much. "Of course." After a short pause, George spoke up again. "It's good to see you again, brother."

And they lived happily ever after. Well, as happy as they could be while being nagged by Molly for the explosions they still caused ever so often.

_The End_

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Good? Bad? Please leave a review and tell me! :)<p>

I elaborated on George's life in the first part because I never knew what happened, just like the other readers. And this is what I think would have happened. And I know the part where George and Fred finally meet, it's not too emotional. But hey, they _are_ Gred and Forge! xD Hope you liked it. I'd love reviews. Haha, I keep saying that. But really. I love reviews.

Hope you enjoyed reading this two-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_~nsk-emerald_


End file.
